She's a Mind Reader
by trytns16
Summary: We all know that Angel can read minds, but what we don't know is how she discovered this power. Well, ladies and gentlemen, here is that very story! Takes place before The Angel Experiment. One-shot.


A/N: Yes! Second fanfiction!! This one takes place before the Angel Experiment!

**Oh and I realized I forgot the disclaimer for "How Could He?" so this one will just count for both!!!**

**Disclaimer: Hello! My name is James Patterson and I own Maximum Ride and many other book series! I also love posing dramatically for pictures! *poses dramatically* *camera takes picture* Haha you believed that I was actually James Patterson for a minute there didn't you? It's okay to admit it! I thought I was James Patterson, too! But, I'm not so don't own, ya know, "Maximum Ride and many other book series!"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She's a Mind Reader

Hey, my name's Max, short for Maximum, Ride. I'm thirteen and live somewhere in Colorado with the rest of my flock in an E-shaped house high in the mountains. Yeah, when I say flock I mean flock, not family. The flock and I are a group of avian hybrids, meaning we have wings as a result of being experimented on with bird DNA. We were kept in dog cages and were constantly tested and tortured by the evil scientists we called whitecoats A few years ago we escaped from the School, the awful place where the flock and I were experimented on, when one of the whitecoats helped us. His name was Jeb Batchelder and until about a year ago we lived with him and he treated us like we were his kids. He taught us how to fly and some very useful survival skills. He fed us and took care of us. Our life was finally looking up, until one day Jeb disappeared. We all knew he was dead, but no one wanted to believe it.

So now I, being the oldest, am the leader of the flock. Fang, who is also thirteen, is the second-in-command, and also my best friend. Then comes Iggy, our blind pyromaniac who also happens to be the best cook of the flock, at twelve, but turning thirteen in a few months. After Iggy is Nudge, who is ten and talks so much she's referred to as the "Nudge Channel". The two youngest members of the flock and the only blood related siblings among us are the Gasman, or Gazzy, at seven and Angel, at five.

"BOOOOOM!"

"Gazzy, Iggy what was that?!?" I screamed in response to the thunderous explosion I just heard.

'Uh…nothing!", answered a not-so-innocent Gazzy from the other room.

I marched out of my room, slamming the door behind me, and walked into the living room.

When I got there the television was smoking and sparks were flying out of random wires.

"What did you guys do?!?!?" I asked furiously.

"Well, you see we were testing out a new way to make a really awesome bomb, but it didn't exactly work out like planned…"Iggy explained.

"Yeah I can see that! Now what are we supposed to do? We don't have enough money to buy a new t.v. And we can't really call the fire department to put out this mess!" I replied. I swear these guys cause some kind of explosion wherever we go.

"Not everywhere we go, Max! They didn't do anything bad when we went to the store a few weeks ago."came Angel's sweet five year old voice.

"Um...what are you talking about, Angel?"

Alright that was weird...I was just thinking about Gazzy and Iggy's explosions and Angel responded. Hopefully it was just some strange coincidence.

What does 'coincidence' mean?"asked Angel.

"Angel , where did you hear that?" This was starting to get really freaky.

"You just said it."replied a confused Angel.

"No I didn't..." Now I was seriously confused. It was almost as if Angle was reading my thoughts.

"That'd be cool!" said a thought-stealin' Angel, "I wish I could read peoples' minds!"

"What the heck is going on?" asked Iggy

"I have no idea."replied Nudge, who was surprisingly staying quiet.

And Fang, ever the silent one, just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hold on."I told them.

"Angel, can you hear me?" I thought to myself.

"Yeah of course I can! Why does it matter? Everyone can hear you not just me."Angel replied to my thoughts. "Why is everyone talking at the same time though? It's getting kind of annoying.

"Angel no one is saying anything..." What was she talking about? She keeps responding to my thoughts.

"I'm not responding to your thoughts, Max! You keep talking! And everyone else is talking at the same time!"

"What are they saying, Angel?"

"Can't you hear them yourself? Nudge is saying she's really confused, but kinda hungry. Iggy's saying that he wishes he could see what's happening. Fang's saying he thinks I might be able to read minds. And Gazzy is saying he's glad you've forgotten about the t.v. For now. Now everyone's wondering how I just heard their thoughts!" explained Angel.

I decided to ignore the comment about the t.v.

"Was that what you guys were thinking?" I asked a shocked and confused looking flock.

They all nodded their heads and we al stood in silence for a few seconds until Fang spoke up.

"Well, Angel," he said, "I think we have a mind reader in the flock."

"No, that's not possible! No one can read minds! Only, like, people on t.v. Can do that! Angel can't read minds! Maybe she just-" rambled Nudge until Iggy interrupted her.

"Nudge, it also isn't possible that humans can have wings and be able to fly. Let's face it, we don't really follow the rules of 'possible and impossible'" stated Iggy.

"He's right. Maybe having powers is just another effect of the avian DNA." I supplied.

"That's so cool! I bet we all have superpowers! I wonder what mine is!" shouted an excited Gazzy.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." said Fang.

"Well, this has been an exciting day! A blown-up t.v. and a mind reader! Iggy, Gazzy, clean up this mess." I stated.

I started walking down the hall towards my room. Maybe I could sneak off for a quick flight while they cleaned up.

"Maaax! That's not fair! I want to go flying too!" Angel shouted from the living room.

I sighed.

Oh the joys of having a mind reader in the house.

"Hey!" exclaimed Angel, "I heard that!"

* * *

**A/N: And...Scene! Alright everyone that's a wrap!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
